1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor coverings. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for an area floor covering that is durable yet sufficiently flexible to facilitate portability, and exhibits a robust construction and a very attractive and aesthetically pleasing appearance for use in residential and commercial environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art is directed to floor coverings for residential and commercial applications. Floor coverings generally fall into two separate categories which include those that are not intended to be permanently installed and those that are intended to be permanently installed.
Floor coverings that are not intended to be permanently installed include a variety of floor mats, area rugs, throw rugs, and the like. This category also includes expensive rugs and carpets typically produced in Persia and China that are often positioned on the floor at the center of the room to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. These types of non-permanently installed floor coverings tend to be flexible and movable but are not necessarily durable since they typically wear out with continued use.
Further, the non-permanently installed type of floor covering is typically not stain resistant, does not incorporate an anti-skid feature on the bottom thereof, does not include a border that interfaces with the floor to reduce the risk of tripping as a safety feature, and is limited in size, shape and color availability. Often, this type of floor covering is not resistant to high foot traffic and the dirt and grime associated therewith and is not easily maintained and cleaned. The smaller area rugs can often be laundered in machines, however, successive machine washing and drying contributes to the wear and tear of the floor covering. Likewise, the more expensive area rugs and carpets must be dry cleaned (as opposed to machine washing and drying) which can be very expensive.
The second general category of floor coverings include the permanently installed type. Permanently installed is defined such that the floor covering, once installed, is intended to remain in place for the life of the floor covering. This category includes a plurality of floor coverings permanently installed directly over hard wood surfaces or concrete slabs. This category of floor coverings can include, for example, wall-to-wall carpet, area carpets permanently attached to the floor surface or concrete slab, and various types of hard tile and/or semi-flexible tile and wood like tile coverings that are cemented with adhesives or otherwise permanently attached to the base floor.
Although some of these permanently installed floor coverings are durable and stain resistant, they typically are not portable and flexible such that they can be rolled-up and moved to another location. Further, several of the permanently installed floor coverings, i.e., typically tile-type floor coverings, do not suppress sound or provide cushioning to the feet and legs and do not exhibit anti-skid properties to avoid slip and fall type accidents. Additionally, the permanently installed tile-type floor coverings tend to accumulate dirt and dust and consequently require constant cleaning. Further, since permanently installed floor coverings are usually mass produced, they often are not available in attractive nonsymmetrical, geometrically-shaped designs and eye-catching colors.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a portable area floor covering that is flexible to facilitate the portability, is durable yet provides sound suppression, cushioning to the feet and legs and anti-skid properties, can incorporate custom geometrically-shaped designs which are attractive yet resistant to stains and spills, and includes a wedge-shaped border as a safety feature.